The Ultimate Showdown: Completed
by Ytoabn
Summary: The Bebop crew gets attacked by the strangest (not to mention stupidest) crew ever to float through space. Ch 5 is up, this is the end...
1. The Ultimate Showdown

Chapter 1...   
  
(Jet POV)   
We were floating above the earth. We had just gotten a 500,000 wulong bounty, and nothing else was popping up, so we were playing it cool. That, and the Bebop had gotten struck by a meteor or two, so I had some repairs to do before we got back on the hunt. Things were pretty peaceful. Well, peaceful for the Bebop anyway. I was working on the Bebop. Spike and Faye, I don't know. They were doing whatever. Ed was watching the controls. And Ein was handing me tools.   
Out of nowhere Ed rolled into the hallway. She rolled past me, stopped, rolled back, and stood up in front of me.   
She saluted and said, "Yes Sir."   
I groaned and said, "What is it Ed?"   
She jumped up and down and said, "Incoming ship! Incoming ship!"   
That got my attention. I stood up and facecd Ed.   
"How close is the ship Ed?"   
All of the sudden the entire ship started shaking. I looked to Ed who had a huge smile on her face.   
I didn't have to ask.   
I ran up to the cockpit, followed by the rest of the Bebop crew. I punched the button to bring up the communication monitor.   
I yelled, " Hey are you ok?"   
I came up to a man in a suit laughing his head off.   
"Ha, ha, ha. Ah Jet, it has been so long. And now you shall fight your arch nemisis, Darryl Kite."   
I stared at the screen and said, "Darryl who?"   
"Darryl Kite, Darryl Kite, " he said jumping up and down like a whining kid, "I am your worst nightmare and I will dest..."   
He got cut off by my thumb on the communicator button.   
Spike asked, "Who was that guy?"   
Faye answered, "I think he hit his head a little too hard in that crash."   
Ed said, "Yes sir!"   
Ein barked.   
Darryl came back on the screen. yelling, "Don't you ever do that again."   
Spike snapped his fingers and said, "now I remeber him. He's the first bounty we took on together Jet."   
I looked to Spike and said, "Is that right."   
I squinted and then I saw it.   
"Oh, it is you Darryl. How's it been, buddy?"   
He screamed into the monitor, "I am not your buddy, I am your arch rival."   
I just stared, who the heck did this guy think he is.   
"And," he continued, "I even countered your big 'Bebop' ship with my own music named ship. I have dubbed it...   
  
THE CLASSICAL  
  
...   
...   
I think Spike snickered first. Then Faye. Then we were all laughing.   
I fell out of my chair laughing. Spike and Faye fell to the floor laushing.   
Ed had tears in here eyes.   
Hell, I had tears in my eyes.   
I'm pretty sure Ein was laughing.   
All the time, Darryl was jumping up and down yelling, "Your not supposed to be laughing. STOP IT. I will destroy you all!!!"   
We kept on laughing.   
  
End of Chapter 1... 


	2. The Ultimate Showdown: Part 2

Chapter 2...  
  
(Jet POV)  
I wiped the tears from my eyes and said, "That was great Darryl. Well see ya later."  
I hit the communictor button, but it didn't turn off.  
"Huh?"  
I hit it again and again, but the damn thing wouldn't turn off. I looked up to a laughing Darryl.  
"Ha, ha, ha. Ah Jet, don't you give me more credit then that. I knew you had a large ship and a strong crew, so I decided to counter that with my own crew. Meet Johny," Darryl said, pointing to some kid on his left.  
"He is a 13 year old genius hacker. He can out hack your 'Edward' anyday. Ha, ha, ha."  
I smiled and said, "Oh yeah, we'll see about that. Edward."  
Edward got on her Tomato and said, "Yes, sir."  
(Ed POV)  
Edward hacked into the Classical. Edward send many, many smilely faces to the Classical. But Edward's smilely faces were stopped by Johny's frowny faces. Edward got mad. Edward type like crazy. Send many, many, many, many smiley faces, but Edward stopped by Johny. Edward not happy.  
(Spike POV)  
"Oh man," I said, "I think Ed is actually getting out hacked."  
Jet groaned, "That's not good."  
Darryl kept on laughing, "And that is not the half of it. I have also brought along some other partners to counter your 'Spike' and 'Faye'. Meet Starlet and Charles."  
Darryl pointed over to a guy and girl.  
The woman stood up and said, "I am Starlet, and I shall rock your world. Muhahaha!"  
The man stood up, "I am Charles, and you shall die. Ooohhhhhhhhhhhh," he said as he waved his fingers up and down.  
I was gonna puke.  
Darryl laughed and said, "Go Starlet and Charles, destroy."  
Jet turned to Faye and me and said, "Well, what are you waiting for, go shut'em up."  
As we ran down the halls, Faye said, "I can't beleve this. Were fighting some kid, a bimbo, an egotistical idiot, and a guy who's preferences are very questionable."  
I smiled and said, "And I thought we were weird."  
A soon as I got in the cockpit it was Starlet's voice on the communicator.  
"Muhahaha, Darryl forgot to mention one thing. Faye, I shall destroy you with a ship that is better than yours. Presenting the Redtail II"  
Darryl came on and laughed, "Hahaha, and I fly the Swordfish III"  
"What the hell!" I shouted, "No way would Duhan make a ship for you, not even if you put a gun to his head!"  
Charles laughed, "Your right, but when we put a gun to his assistants head, we got along just fine. Muhahahahaha!"  
This guy was goin down!  
  
End of Chapter 2 


	3. The Ultimate Showdown: Part 3

Chapter 3...  
(Jet POV)  
  
The entire Bebop started to shake.  
"What now?" I asked myself.  
Darryl came back on the screen, "Oooooohhh, Jeeeeeet."  
"Please shut up."  
"Jet, I have just boarded your Bebop ship. I'm comin for ya buddy."  
"can't wait to see ya, buddy," I said.  
I then proceded to shoot the communicator many, many times.  
That was thereputic.  
I ran into the hanger, looking for Darryl. A bullet whized by my ear, and I ducked behind a wall. I peeked out to see Darryl hiding behind my Hammerhead, waiting for his next chance.  
Coward.  
I ran down the stairs, firing my gun.  
'Bang, bang, click, click, click'  
I ducked behind a crate, and looked at my gun. I had forgotten to reload it.  
Perfect.  
I heard Darryl screaming. I looked over the crate to see Ein biting Darryl's ankle. I ran up and took a swing at him, but he ducked me, and kicked Ein off. I ducked behind another crate before he could get a shot off.  
"Ha ha ha," Darryl laughed, "Do you think I really would forget about this 'data dog' of yours."  
Darryl pulled out a whistle and blew on it. The thing didn't make any sound though. Then a big ol' dog came out of nowhere, and started chasing Ein.  
Damn.  
  
[Ein (Yes Ein) POV]  
This large black doberman started to chase me down the hall way. He was definitely bigger, stronger, and faster than I was. Luckily I had a good head start.  
When I saw a dead end, I got a plan.  
Before I hit the dead end, I swung around and put my hind legs on the wall. When the doberman jumped into the air to crush me, I pushed off the wall and slid under him. Meanwhile, he continued flying through the air, straight into the wall.  
I barked.  
He got his head together and jumped again to try to crush me. I stepped to one side, and watched as he slid helplessly down the corridor.  
I barked.  
  
(Jet POV)  
I took another swing at Darryl, but he grabbed my arm.   
He then pointed his gun at my head and said, "Good bye, Jet."  
Out of nowhere, this black blur of fur comes sliding down the corridor, tripping Darryl up. I saw my opportunity, and finally knocked him out. I saw Ein coming down the hall way.  
"Thanks buddy," I said, "now lets get these idiots in their ship."  
  
(Ed POV)  
Edward was very mad, Ed try every way to out-hack Johny, but Johny really, really good. So Edward pull out all the stops. Edward use hands, and feet to type. Edward send many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many smiley faces at Johny. Johny's computer go boom. Edward win. Edward happy.  
  
(Jet POV)  
I ran into the cockpit to find Ed dancing up and down with joy.  
I didn't want to know.  
I brought Spike up on the communicator and yelled, "You still alive?"  
"Barely. Damn. This guy's fast."  
I changed it to Faye, who was just cursing.  
"Ed," I yelled, "I'm taking the Hammerhead, I'm going to help Spike and Faye."  
Ed saluted and said, "Yes, sir."  
Darryl somehow came on Ed's monitor and said, "Not so fast Jet, I'll beat you to it. Ha ha ha."  
I ran down the hallway back to the hanger. I didn't want to listen to that bastard anymore.   
  
End of Chapter 3 


	4. The Ultimate Showdown: Part 4

I would like to take a moment to fill in a plot hole. I got a complaint that Jet shoots the commuinacator in one scene, and later uses it to talk to Spike, Faye, and Darryl. Jet just shot the monitor, however the voice part of the communicator still worked. That's why I didn't give any descriptions when Jet talked to Spike, Faye, and Darryl. There, now lets do this already.  
  
Chapter 4...  
(Faye POV)  
  
I swapped paint with Starlet as we flew by shooting at each other.  
"Ooooohhh," she said, "I think you made me chip a nail."  
I would have shot the communicator, but that would have also shot my ship, so I was going to do it later.  
"Listen to me you D-sized hooker, shut up or else I will break your neck."  
"Oh my, such harsh language," she said waving her finger back and forth.  
I sighed and said, "You really should shut up."  
I then pushed the big red button many times.  
Starlet smiled and said, "Oh yeah, why should I?"  
I smiled and said, "Because you forgot to check your back."  
She looked behind her and saw about 10 missles, all locked on to her little Redtail II. I closed my eyes, and sighed a relieved sigh as I heard her scream certian curse words. I then opened my eyes to see her smoldering wreckage of a ship heading straight towards me.  
"Look out!!!" I yelled. As if that would make her stop and go around me.  
We hit each other and I said many choice words as I spun towards the Bebop. I landed (sort of) and skided along the Bebop. I looked to my left to see Spike's Swordfish skiding along next to me. I also saw Jet's Hammerhead taking off right between me and Spike. I don't know what was going on, but I was glad that Starlet had shut up.  
  
(Spike POV)  
I doged another set of missles that wizzed by my cockpit. Damn Charles.   
'Why the hell would Doohan build this jackass a ship this good. I've got to be missing something,' I thought.  
We made another pass firing machine guns, I took a few hits in my wings. I flew a couple of feet under the Swordfish III on my pass. When I looked up I saw something that nearly made me throw up laughing. Duhan had painted a big old bullseye right underneath the Swordfish III.  
Doohan you dog...  
I flew around and saw Charles charging up his plasma cannon. I followed in suit, and when we fired our guns there were some nice fireworks. While Charles saying his Ooohhs and Aaahhs I flew under the fireworks and stabed the Swordfish III with my plasma gun right on the bulls-eye. This activated the Swordfish III's ejector seat, sending a screaming Charles hurtiling into the Classical. Unfortunately the Swordfish III exploded with my gun still in it. I wobbled to the Bebop where I skidded into the hanger. I looked to my left to see Faye skidding along with me, and Jet taking off between us. Oh well, at least I shut up that bastard.  
  
(Jet POV)  
I took off in my Hammerhead only to see Spike and Faye fly in beside me.  
Great, now I don't have any kind of backup.  
I flew out only to see another ship fly out of the Classical. Machine guns, missles, plasma cannon, and a grappling arm.  
Darryl's voice crackled over the Hammerhead's communicator. "I will destroy you Jet. Introducing the Hammerhead III."  
I slapped myself in the forehead, "Ok Darryl, now you are giving me a migrane. Let's do this..."  
  
End of Chapter 4 


	5. The Ultimate Showdown: Part 5

Let me explain the lack of updates.  
I'm lazy.  
And now the conclusion of the story.  
  
Chapter 5...  
(Jet POV)  
  
"Yeeeaaarrgh," I yelled as I doged a barrage of missles. This guy had enough ammo to take down the entire Bebop. Heck, he had more than that. I watched as my paint burned away from the plasma gun's shot. It was a good thing that I had turned off my communicator. Ed shouldn't hear all this cursing...  
Once Darryl was finished showing off his huge guns, I fired my grappling hook at the plasma cannon and ripped it off. I turned on my communicator just to hear Darryl cursing.  
Again, thereputic.  
"Jet!!! You will die, FULL ASSULT."  
He pressed a button that fired off all of his machine guns and missles at once...  
Too bad he forgot to aim.  
Too bad the Classical was right behind me.  
Too bad that Darrryl had alot of ammo.  
The remains of the Classical went flying off into space. I waved good-bye, then went back to fighting Darryl.  
(Spike POV)  
  
I watched as the Classical became a huge fireball.  
"What an idiot."  
Faye saw it and smiled. "Good-bye Starlet."  
Ed put on the usual huge smile and said, "You could not beat me Johny, for I am Piyoko powered."  
Ein barked.  
I watched as Jet went head on towards the Hammerhead III (what was this guy's obsesion with our ships?). They each fired their grappling hooks, and, well caught each other's grappling hooks. They pulled together and locked their claws together. Darryl blasted his engine and the two ships started spining.  
"Jet, what the hell are you doing?" I yelled.  
"Don't worry," he yelled, "I've got a plan."  
"What's plan is that, are you trying to make him throw up?" Faye yelled.  
"You'll see."  
Jet turned off his communicator.  
"Two tangoing idiots." Faye said.  
(Jet POV)  
  
I let Darryl go nuts on his throttle. I was gonna get him. All of a sudden we started to slow down.  
I smiled and said, "Out of gas?"  
I heard that same laughable whimper.  
Then, I punched my throttle spinning us in the oppisite direction. When we got up to full speed I opened the grappling arm, realeasing him. He then proceeded to spin wildly towards the Earth.  
Now that, was thereputic.  
I landed back on the Bebop. I came up to the cockpit, thinking I would get handshakes and a pat on the back.  
I should have known better.  
First thing said to me was, "So Jet, when the hell can we get moving already."  
I sighed, closed my eyes and said, "Well, with more damage to the Bebop, the Swordfish and the Redtail totaled, repairing the hacking done to the Bebop, the fact that Ed's Tomato is smoking, and my Hammerhead is pretty beat up, I'd say six weeks of repairs."  
Spike and Faye yelled, "SIX WEEKS!!!"  
I looked up and said, "Well... if I had some help it would only take about a week and half."  
There was a pause.  
Spike walked off saying, "Six weeks isn't too bad."  
Faye followed him, "I've always wanted a long vacation."  
I sighed.  
Like I said, things were pretty peaceful. Well, peaceful for the Bebop anyway.  
  
There is no rest for the restless... 


End file.
